drawn to life crisis core
by Dr-J33
Summary: what happened before wilfre stole the book of life? what were jowee's parents like? was hawk the first hero of creation? all this answered in the fanmade backstory to drawn to life.
1. Chapter 1

Drawn to life crisis core pt 1: before crisis.

You all know hawk the Indiana Jones, chuck Norris, and superman to the raposa. But he wasn't the first hero. Defenders have been protecting the raposa since they first existed but only 1 raposa was evil, why did he do it, what happened before hawk? that is the story(a book opens and the screen goes white.).

Many years ago.

Rapo: this is insane, shadows are attacking the village.

Shows the mayor.

Mayor: yes perhaps the creator can help.

Creator: I can help, go to the engineer and tell him to make a steel skeleton.

Shows a raposa with glasses, purple goggles, and a blu shirt fixing a radio.

Johnson "Johnny" insert last name here.

The mayor enters.

Mayor: john, the creator says he can help we just need a metal skeleton.

John pulls one out of a closet.

John: I have a few skeletons in my closet.

Mayor: now what?

Creator: I will give color to its frame, movement to its joints, and life.

Green lightning hits it and ink covers it, then a bunch of metal and fabric attach on to it creating a gauntlet, boot things, 2 small boosters on the back, a bionic arm, and a soul case. The end result is a being that looks like hawk but with the green swapped with blue, a bionic arm, 2 boosters on its back, and visible eyes.

John: what the?

Being: im the new defender Dobak!

Mayor: thank you creator.

Creator: no prob.

Dobak: now to find those shadows.

A rapo enters.

Rapo: the shadows have taken Madeline!

John: oh no! dobak save her!

Later…

3 shadow walkers are shown carrying a sack and dobak enters.

Dobak: release her!

The shadows put the sack down and charge.

Annoying info box: press the b button to attack with your bionic arm. Use the a button to jump.

Dobak: this isn't a video game.

Dobak drops the shadows like a lead boat.

Sack: mfmjnfnjfhnfjmfh.

Dobak opens the bag and a female raposa with a flower in her hair, a pink shirt with a long purple skirt, and long brown hair comes out.

Madeline "maddie" tulip.

Maddie: aaahhh shadow!

Dobak: no im doback, I saved you,.

Maddie: oh sorry.

Later….

John: maddie your okay.

Maddie: thanks to dobak.

Dobak: why are shadows attacking?

Voice: because someone woke them.

A grey raposa with a blue shirt and a pony tail enters.

Mayor: wilfre this is dobak.

Wilfre: pleasure to meet you.

Dobak: me too miss.

Wilfre: im a guy.

Dobak: one with a ponytail.

Wilfre: I just came to say that some bakis took a rapo into the woods.

John: dang that's monkey turf.

Wilfre: dobak can catch them in the twilight woods. If he has wings.

John: those will take hours to make.

Creator: if dobak needs an item I could draw it.

Metal bat wings appear on dobak`s back.

John: one more thing(pulls out a lazer gun.) you will need this.

Dobak: im ready to go!

A1-1 twilight ground.

After flying and shooting dobak finds the bakis.

Dobak: let the rapo go.

Rapo: who?

Dobak: you

Rapo: AAAAAHHHHHH it's a demon !

Dobak: no im dobak.

Rapo: oh im not kidnaped im just bored im rapo j.

Rapo j "j"

Dr.j: hey sun glasses, jacket, green shirt with orange Q. he looks like me.

Later…

Dobak: I found the idiot.

Rapo j: hi.

Mayor: he was the rapo?

John: we could have just left him he's annoying.

Wilfre: his stupidity amuses me.

Everyone but dobak, john, and maddie leaves.

Maddie: see ya.

John: yeah….

Maddie leaves.

Dobak: you like her.

John: how'd you- yes but im too nervous to ask her out.

Dobak: I may be only 1 hour old but I know a little more about women than you.

John: but-

Dobak: I can tell you 2 will get married and have a son named Joey.

John: mabey, but I cant spell Jowee.

Dobak: me either.

Elsewhere…..

Wilfre: this is getting risky but wait if something where to happen to him, id have my .

Rapo j: what chance?

Wilfre: my chance at uuuhhh love.

Rapo j: okay(leaves).

Wilfre: that was close.

Hatz….

Issac: not again!

Mayor: what happened?

Issac: the monkeys did it again.

Mayor: maybe dobak can do something.

John: there is only one way into monkey turf and its guarded.

A raposa enters.

Rapo: there is another way.

Mayor: unagi.

Dobak: how?

Unagi: you trek through the twilight woods, then find a rocket that can take you over the monkeys.

John: I had a rocket prototype if dobak can find the blueprints in the woods I can build the rocket.

Dobak: great more work.

A1-2 twilight treetops.

After finding the blueprints dobak finds a raposa with a leaf and crazy eyes.

Dobak: hi-

Crazy barks:gghdfdfdreyhgfddedsw!

Dobak:0_0.

Barks: .

Dobak: that's better.

Later…

Dobak: I found a crazy rapo.

Barks: bark bark snarl ggggggrrrrrrrrr hhhiiiissssss meow.

Dobak: at least he used spaces.

John: now I can design a rocket.

Later….

Dobak: lets move!

Gwom: squadala!

Vehicle level 1: the sky boundries.

Dobak: everything looks so small.

Computer with attractive voice(aka cwav): in coming baki jets.

Annoying box: use a to fire and b to drop bombs.

The rocket shoots the ships down.

Dobak: glad that's over.

Then a hole opens in time and the futuristic space ship enters.

Dobak: oh come on.

Cwav: I suggest you(in peppy`s voice) DO A BARREL ROLL!

One fight later…

Dobak lands.

Dobak: ok im in.

Mayor over phone: find the monkey king and get him to sign the pact.

Dobak: fine.

A1-3 jangala village.

Dobak finds 2 fat young rapos stuffing their faces with bananas.

Dobak: guys coasts clear you can go.

Tubba: were eating.

Bubba: so move it.

Dobak shoves them into a bazooka and fires them back to the village.

Dobak: look a sign. Monkey king^. it is.

A1-4 the jangala climb.

After climbing half the way dobak finds a raposa getting beat.

Farmer brown: stop!

Shadow walkers: NEVAH!

Dobak shoots them.

Brown: I recon I be thanking you I recon.

Dobak: just go.

Dobak gives him a parachute.

Dobak: blue cord then green.

Dobak kicks him off.

Dobak climbs to the top.

Dobak: I can see brown from here.

Brown: im okay I recon.

Then a giant monkey jumps down.

Monkey: I AM THE MONKEY KING!

Boss: mad monkey master, the monkey king.

John over phone: make him hit himself and he will be mune to your attacks.

Dobak grabs the kings arm and hits him with it.

Monkey king: ouchie!

Dobak shoots the monkey king.

Monkey king: pain!

Dobak notices a rapo In a cage.

Dr. cure: help me.

Dobak grabs the cage and hit's the monkey king with it.

Cure/king: OOOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!

Monkey king: I give up.

Dobak: then sign this pact saying that your monkeys wont steal from us.

Monkey king: ok.

Later…

the rocket lands and dobak and cure exit.

Cure: im back!

Brown: good I broke my arm.

Tubba and bubba: FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!

Mayor: that takes care of the monkeys.

John: I found out where the shadows are coming from.

Dobak: where?

John: There's a factory in the mainland dobak should-

Dobak: im taking the rest of the day off ill do it tomorrow.

Mayor: good point we do need rest and the returned rapos must be worried.

Shows barks biting tubba, bubba biting barks, and cure putting a cast on brown.

Dobak: im sleeping at your house john.

John: you get the couch.

Maddie enters

Maddie: hey what I miss.

Dobak: nothing nothing.

Mayor: im bored.

Mayor leaves.

Dobak: say maddie, I overheard Johnny here talking about if you wanted to go out with him.

John: well I-

Maddie: sounds fun tomorrow work?

John: see-

Dobak: he will pick you up at 7.

Maddie leaves.

John: what the creator did you do!

Dobak: the thing you where too wussy to do.

Rapo j sticks his head out of a shrub.

Rapo j: you are royally in poo.

Dobak: what?

Rapo j: shrub, good eats.

Dobak:0_0.

John: dobak: your sleeping in the basement.

Dobak: I guess I deserved this.

To be continued….

Author: im not racist toward Australia, I just hate they get the good stuff.


	2. things get interesting

Crisis core pt 2: volcanoes, casinos, and love oh my.

Creator: dobak, you need a grappling hook and a whip.

Dobak obtains a grappling hook and a plasma whip.

A2-1 shadow assembly line.

Dobak frees a rapo.

Samuel: thanks.

Dobak: is my job.

Later…

Dobak: the shadows must be getting in somehow.

Mayor: your right to save time im merging the next 3 levels.

John: ive built you a land stalker to enter deeper into the factory.

Vehicle lv:2 land stalkin,a2-2 evil air ducts,a2-3 casino escape.

Cwav: turn left.

Dobak: no im going right.

The right path explodes.

Dobak: fine left.

After a series of unexplainable explosions dobak enters the air ducts.

Stealth objective: find Intel on the shadows.

Later…

Annoying box: would you like to see whats happening below.

Dobak: eh okay.

Dobak sees shadow walkers working on repairing a robot snake.

Dobak: I found intel….I think.

Dobak finds a rapo

Navy j: thanks.

Dobak: just go.

Dobak exit's the vent and ends up in a casino.

Dobak: weird.

Shows a rapo on the slots.

Cricket: I can never work these things.

Dobak grabs him and exit's the casino.

Later…

Dobak: john im- a note? Went on date be back at 8. John. Ps: no .

Dobak grabs a liter of soda and turns the tv on.

Meanwhile…

Maddie: that was fun.

John: yeah until that kid kicked me.

Maddie: arent the stars pretty.

John: yep 2nd most beautiful thing I seen.

Maddie: whats the first?

John: you-(doh).

Maddie: really?

John: uh yeah shure.

Elsewhere….

Wilfre is shown at a desk.

Wilfre: no, too ugley, too deadly, too obvious, too stupid. I need a plan to get that book.

Rapo j enters.

Rapo j: im here to play your play station.

He pops in metal gear solid and starts playing.

Rapo j: better use the box.

Wilfre: idiot.

Rapo j: level complete!

Wilfre stares at the tv and then at rapo j.

Wilfre: that's it!

Wilfre starts drawing.

Rapo j: got any 8ts?

Wilfre: thank you for your unlikely source of information when I rule the world you'll get Canada.

Rapo j: uuuhhhh ok.

Later….

Kasha: girl he did not say that.

Bess: oh yes he did.

Lisa: I go potty.

The red baron drops a nuke and blows the world up.

Dude from simpsons: ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha.

Shows it's a tv show.

Dobak: I love this show.

John walks in dizzy and covered In lipstick.

Dobak: it went well I guess?

John: yeah after dinner we stared at the stars.

Dobak: good start.

John: then we made out for 15 minutes.

Dobak: ok…say what do you know bout a robot snake.

John: there is a tale bout a lost robot snake with 3 heads.

Dobak: oh….tv?

The next day…..

Mayor: dobak go find Samuel.

Dobak: why?

Mayor: I have questions for him.

Later…

Dobak: I found him sleeping on a slot machine.

Mayor: Samuel, will I get married?

Samuel: my 8 ball says yes.

Mayor: yay!

Dobak: that's your question! that's it the next task you ask me to do im not doing it!

The ground starts shaking.

Mayor: what the!

John and maddie enter and trouble starts playing.

John: mayor the snake dobak found is operational!

Maddie: if its not stopped it will destroy the village!

Mayor: dobak stop the cyber snake!

Dobak: no.

Mayor: this is serious!

Dobak: fine…

Mayor: phew.

Dobak: if you apologize!

Mayor: what!1 oh fine…. Im sorry.

Dobak: now call yourself a weenie.

Mayor: ought….im a weenie.

Dobak: ha I got my ring tone!

Dobak pushes a button on a old cell phone and it starts going im a weenie.

Mayor: just go.

Later…

Dobak enters a large room with 3 floating platforms.

Dobak: here snakey….

A giant robot snake with 3 heads rises up.

Cyber snake: misson: dessssstroy the variable.

Dobak: sweet mother of-

Mailtime with rapo j.

Rapo j: our first letter comes from Bobby Louis age 12 from Encino California. Bobby asks, Dear rapo j, why are you interrupting the story at the good part? Well Bobby, the answer is-

Spam the wolverine tackles him and lays a beat down.

Now back to the story….

Dobak: sweet mother of pie that's a big snake!

Boss: steel serpent, cyber snake.

Annoying info box: to beat him jump on its heads when it tries to crush you. Then use the grappling hook to avoid the shock waves it creates.

Dobak does so and in no time beats the snake.

Cyber snake: doesssss not compute doessss not compute doesss not com-(blows up).

A cage falls and a raposa comes out.

Galileo: thank you.

Later…

Mayor: you did it!

Maddie: there has been a lot of shadow activity on a chain of volcanic islands.

John: volcanoes, then dobak needs thermal scuba gear, a pick axe, and a boat.

Creator: done, done, and done.

Wilfre enters.

Wilfre: greetings dobak, I was just talking about you with chef cookie.

Dobak: hello wilfre, haven't seen you around much.

Wilfre: ive been…busy.

Dobak: whatever im going to those islands.

Dobak leaves.

Wilfre: ive been thinking..

Mayor: you can not write in the book of life.

Wilfre: not that someone had to wake those shadows, I suspect that one of the villagers is behind this shadow problem.

John: a traitor?

Maddie: but who?

Wilfre: it could be anyone even…that creepy dude behind the tree!

Shows a raposa in a man skirt, a bra, a pony tail, and blood shot eyes staring at them.

Mayor: I never trusted that guy.

Rapo j walks by.

Rapo j: hi Craig.

Creepy rapo: hey dude wana eat a shrub?

Rapo j: lets do it!

The 2 run off.

Vehicle level 3 boat smarts.

Later….

Dobak: that's it im skiping to the 4th level.

FF a3-1 beach bougs. A3-2 caveing in. a3-3 volcano walls.

Dobak: I found a theif.

Zshyah: sup.

A3-4 magma bowl.

Dobak: cool a vampire.

Count cho cho: blood!

He bites dobak and spits out black stuff.

Count cho cho: blech vat vis vhis!

Dobak: I have machine fluids not blood.

Count: vats vit! Im vow a vegitarian! Im only drinking tovato juice!

Later…..

mayor: thank you for making our vampire stop biting people.

Dobak: no prob.

An explosion is heard and wilfre enters.

Wilfre: the volcano is erupting!

Mayor: dobak stop the volcano!

Dobak: will do!

Dobak leaves.

Wilfre: where is john and maddie?

Mayor: on a date or something I don't know what people are doing.

Wilfre: isn't it your job to know. For all I know they could be robbing your house.

Mayor: oh noes!

Mayor leaves.

Wilfre: ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to steal the book of life.

Wilfre sneaks into the creation hall and takes the book.

Meanwhile…..

Dobak is running away from lava.

Dobak: yes an exit!

Dobak goes through a hole in the wall.

Dobak: this must be the volcano core.

A giant lava monster emerges.

Monster: no volcano spirit. You dead boss says so.

Dobak: time for the boss battle.

Boss: flaming foe, volcano spiret.

Computer with very attractive voice: hit his heart with you pickaxe after he swallows you.

Dobak: say what?

The monster eats dobak.

Dobak: ahha!

The monster explodes and a cage falls.

Rapo in cage: help!

Dobak frees him and they both leave.

Later…

Mayor: your back!

John: this guy thought we where robbing his house.

Maddie: we where watching tv.

Dobak: this battle has gone long enough, we need to find the location of their main base.

The raposa enters.

Rapo: I can help.

John: who is he?

Rapo: im the great inventor, !

John: omc! You're my idol can I have you autograph?

Ghasp: later. The base is in shadow city. To get there you must pass the giant city that I forgot the name of.

Mayor: the gctiftno is huge!

Ghasp: if dobak eats a kaorin berry, he will grow to giant size!

Dobak: tomorrow. Im tired now.

Rapo j: and this is a good time to end the chapter. Oh and the book of life is gone.

Everyone: WHAT!

To be continued….


	3. abandoned

Crisis core ch3: showdown.

Mayor: who took the book?

Rapo j: dunno….pie!

Ghasp: dobak take these kaorin berries and get to the shadow lair.

Dobak: how long will the kaorin berries last?

Ghasp: long enough…

Creator: dobak take this sword.

A sword appears in dobak`s hand.

Dobak: this ends today/night!

John: wait.

Dobak: what?

John: please come back…..

Dobak: I will john. I will…..

Dobak leaves.

A4-1 giant city.

A4-2 mega metropolis

Vehicle level tanks a lot.

Dobak grows to giant size.

Dobak: oh yeah!

After 2 levels of being big dobak shrinks to normal size.

Dobak: now how will I get to the shadow lair…..

Dobak notices an old tank.

Dobak: awesome just gotta fix it up.

Meanwhile….

Maddie: we need to find the traitor.

John: lets split up maddie look in the north part of town, ill take to the south.

Mayor: ill find wilfre, maybe he knows something.

The 3 split up leaving rapo j alone.

Rapo j: shrubs.

Rapo j leaves.

Back at the city….

Dobak is looking at a restored tank.

Dobak: boh yeah!

He gets in and the tank moves forward.

Cwvav: almost there.

Dobak: hot dog.

A bunch of shadow walkers enter.

Dobak: fire auxiliary cannons.

The tank shoots the walkers and moves on dobak exit's the tank and pulls out the sword.

Dobak: lets see whose been wreaking everything.

Meanwhile….

Wilfre is shown at the desk with the book of life.

Wilfre: I can draw my own creations.

Wilfre starts drawing in the book then shadow walkers appear.

Wilfre: it works!

The mayor enters.

Mayor: ghasp! Wilfre you're the traitor!

Wilfre: I see you've caught me. Yes I woke shadows that where asleep in their frozen prison, I was behind it all!

Mayor: everyone trusted you!

Wilfre: well we should be able to draw our own creations in the book of life.

Mayor: your twisted!

Wilfre: join me and together we can rule over all creation! For I am-

Mayor: my father?

Wilfre: no…ALL POWERFUL!

Mayor: ill never join you!

Wilfre: that's a shame too bad your village wont last long enough to be my slaves…..

Meanwhile…..

A4-3 shadow castle

A4-4 shadow lair.

After traversing the castle dobak enters a throne room.

Dobak: where's the big cheese…..

Dobak sees a video tape.

Dobak: this should explain…

Dobak puts it into a random TV, sit on a random couch, and pulls out some popcorn.

Dobak: lets see(presses the play button).

The TV shows wilfre.

Dobak: wilfre!

Wilfre: hello dobak if you are watching this my plan is almost complete.

Dobak: your behind this!

Wilfre: yes now I pre recorded this so you could see what will happen to your town.

Dobak: you…..

Wilfre: I distracted the mayor and took the book of life. Then my shadow factories will produce a being made up of all the goop they got.

Dobak: that's a lot of shadow.

Wilfre: it gets better. This creature will destroy your town then conquer anything in its path. You how ever are too late. Your far from home, and my creature is half way done.

Dobak: you fiend!

Wilfre: if you wana try to stop it you have 15 minuets.

Dobak: oh no.

Dobak runs out of the throne room.

Meanwhile….

Maddie: I couldn't find the traitor.

John: me either.

Mayor: wilfre is the traitor!

Both: what!

Mayor: a super monster is gunna be here soon we've got to evacuate.

John: no im staying.

Mayor: what!

John: dobak would stay and fight, so will I…..

Maddie: me too.

Mayor: but wilfre-

John: we got to stop wilfre! Mayor find cricket and tell him whats happening, maddie stay with me, we have to get all the women and children to safety.

Maddie: will do.

Meanwhile….

Dobak: I only got 3 minutes.

Dobak enters the factory room and sees a big cauldron of goop.

Dobak: ive got 1 minute.

A bunch of shadow bats surround him.

Dobak: I got no time for this.

Dobak slices all the bats….

Dobak: im too late.

A giant 5 story large shadow walker emerges.

Dobak: I failed….

A little demon dobak appears on his left shoulder.

Lil demon d: only one thing to do, live in shame for the rest of your life.

A little angel dobak appears on his other shoulder.

Lil angel dobak: don't give up you still have time to stop it while its on the way to the village.

Dobak: the little crazy dude is right. I can win.

Dobak jumps on the walker's shoulder.

Meanwhile….

Cricket: wilfre you are under arrest!

Wilfre: dang it's the fuzz.

Wilfre grabs the book of life, a almond joy, a pile of magazines, and a pencil case.

Wilfre: if I wana survive the beast I better go.

Wilfre exits his house and runs.

Mayor: he's got the book!

Deputy: after him!

The 3 chase after him.

Elsewhere…..

Boss: super sized shadow, giant monster.

Annoying box: destroy his tentacles when they come after you.

Dobak does and that enrages the monster.

Dobak: now to hit the head.

Dobak slips and falls on platforms near his chest area.

Dobak: or chest. I guess….

Meanwhile….

John: get in!

2 rapos enter a bunker.

Maddie: that's all of them.

John: get in ill stand guard.

Maddie: no what happens to you happens to me.

John: if there's one person id want to die with its you.

Maddie: aaaaaawawwww that's sweet.

Meanwhile…

Rapo j is shown eating shrub leaves.

Rapo j: I love shrub.

The monster walks by.

Rapo j: coo.

Rapo j nonchalantly walks up the monster's leg (defying gravity) and reaches the monster's chest.

Dobak: rapo j?

Rapo j: im bored.

Dobak: then help me!1

Rapo j: ok!

He digs a hole in the monster's chest and dobak enters it.

Dobak: time to end this.

Meanwhile…

The monster approaches the village.

John: this is it.

Maddie: the end.

The 2 hold hands.

Just as the monsters about to step on s house the monster vaporizes and dobak and rapo j land outside the village.

Dobak: there's one more fish to fry.

Meanwhile…..

The 3 chase wilfre to the bridge.

Mayor: give us the book.

Wilfre: never!

Wilfre rips the pages from the book and the wind scatters them.

Mayor: the book!

The mayor takes the book and wilfre flees.

Mayor: what will we do without the book?

John and maddie enter.

John: dobak did it!

Maddie: the monsters gone!

Mayor: wilfre destroyed the book….

Both: ghasp!

Meanwhile….

Wilfre: now I need a new plan.

Dobak and rapo j jumps down.

Rapo j: you killed my shrub!

Dobak: its over wilfre, turn yourself in.

Wilfre: no.

Dobak: im 5 times more powerful than you.

Wilfre: not for long….

Wilfre pulls out a page from the book and draws on it.

Wilfre: now I wont be evil, ill be evil itself!

Wilfre`s own shadow engulfs him turning him into the shadow we now today.

Dobak: you've turned yourself into a monster.

Wilfre: now I am invincible!

Final boss: WILFRE.

Dobak dodges blasts of shadow and slashes at wilfre.

Rapo j: dobak!

After a long brutal fight….

Wilfre: I surrender…..

Dobak: time to join your lackeys, in heck.

Wilfre fires one last attack at dobak mortally wounding him and runs away.

Rapo j: you kay?

Dobak: help me….to the village….

Later… rapo j helps a wounded dobak back to the village.

John: dobak!

Dobak: john this is goodbye…..

Maddie: you cant die!

Dobak: john….. can you… fix me?

John: it will take some time, but I will.

Dobak stops moving.

John: take him to my workshop.

John and a bunch of rapos carry the defender to john's house.

Mayor: im sorry about the book creator.

Creator: I understand but now I leave you to fend for yourself, im locking the creation hall and leaving.

The creation hall locks.

Mayor: great worse day ever.

1 month later…

Isaac: were doing quite well since the creator left.

At john's house.

John is shown working on dobak.

Maddie: is he ready yet…

John: almost.

Dobak`s eyes are filled with life again.

Dobak: ooohhhh… wait im alive? Im alive!

Maddie: you did it!

Maddie hugs john.

Dobak: enough mushy stuff I need to eat.

John: you just wake up and you wana eat?

Dobak: yeah lets go!

He runs outside.

16 or so years before hawk…..

Dobak: im here to see john and maddie.

Hospital clerk: oh maddie just entered finished. She's in room 169.

Dobak: thanks.

Dobak enters room 169 and john and maddie are inside.

Dobak: sorry im late.

John: understood.

Maddie: wheres rapo j?

Rapo j walks in.

Rapo j: I followed the package to make sure there was no mix-up.

Dobak: you became much smarter.

Dr. cure walks in with a baby.

Dr. cure: well you have a healthy baby rapo boy.

Dr. cure gives maddie the baby and leaves.

Dobak: hes got your eyes john.

John: how can you tell his eyes are closed.

Maddie: what do we name him.

John: how about… Jowee.

Dobak: good choice.

Voice: dobak lived a long life after being revived, when the shadow clouds came he saved many lives including the mayor's wife. He sacrificed himself to stop the expanding shadow clouds from consuming the village. Both of Jowee`s parents died.

Shows circi standing next to a tree(she was the voice).

Circi: and that's the story of dobak.

Kyle walks in.

Kyle: who you talking to?

Circi the viewers.

Kyle: oh….well come on!

The 2 leave an circi drops a book with the words crisis core on it, then the camera pans left to a tree with the words j + m carved into it, then the words the end appear on the screen below it. Then worlds enemy(sephiroph theme crisis core) starts playing and credits roll.

THE END…..


End file.
